


Halloween Night Fever

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, French-Speaking Jean, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Gay, Halloween, Halloween 2020, I love my first language gimme a break, Jean is 29, Jean is from Switzerland, Jean's mom is awesome, LMAO, M/M, Marco is 30, Marco's Belgian, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sort Of, Swearing, guess i'm back, halloween party, his mom's French what did you expect, in this house we love supportive moms, jean is a pining disaster, let's say it's still halloween somewhere in the universe, mentions of BTVS and SPN, no beta we die like men, some refs to tv shows, that was supposed to be for yesterday, what am I doing with my life, yoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: "Halloween, the only night of the year when you can dress how the fuck you want without getting inappropriate comments or what-the-fuck-ever unpleasant. Reiner hosted a party at his place and Jean couldn’t believe he let Sasha and Connie convince him to go there. What could go wrong?"Since article 13 is a thing, I'd like to say that those characters don't belong to me, I'm just doing this for entertainment purposes only.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Halloween Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!! 
> 
> I'm soft for two (2) men
> 
> So I fell back in AOT hell something like a month or two ago, haha
> 
> Of fucking course, I had to write some dumb stuff about my dudes lmaoo (I'm still working on an AU, I hope I'll be done soon because I have other ideas and I have to draw stuff too, haha, too busy)
> 
> Smut is short and I'm so sorry about this, haha, I wish I could have made it longer, but yeah
> 
> I'd like to say that I'm French so yeah, I started learning English when I was 11, don't be too mad at me if you see some mistakes ;u;
> 
> Also, French sentences will be translated in the end notes!

Halloween, the only night of the year when you can dress how the fuck you want without getting inappropriate comments or what-the-fuck-ever unpleasant. Reiner hosted a party at his place and Jean couldn’t believe he let Sasha and Connie convince him to go there. What could go wrong?

He decided to dress as a vampire, classic but it still does the trick, so why not? He was a bit torn between the good old-fashioned fancy blood sucker and a more modern approach (understand Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer) which was much more his usual style. But wasn’t October 31st made for dressing up? On the other hand, the idea of a long leather coat was really tempting.

“Just choose one already, Kirstein!” Eren’s annoying voice was so loud.

“Who the fuck asked you, Yeager? Yeah, no fucking one so shut the fuck up.” Jean rolled his eyes. Why did he agree to go shopping with that guy, again? Oh right, he needed a costume too. He could also buy nothing and go to the party dressed as a little shit since that’s what Eren was.

A blonde head popped from the fitting room curtain.

“No pressure, Jean, but choose wisely, Marco’s coming tonight so you might wanna look good! It’ll be fun.” Armin declared before winking. Jean, however turned red. Ah Marco, yeah. Marco Fucking Bott. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes with a hint of green, soft looking sun kissed skin, freckles everywhere and the most beautiful smile. And cherry on the top, he was gay. In one word, perfect. Also, way out of Jean’s league. He had been crushing on the guy for years, every single of his friends (and Eren) teased him about how hard he was pining after Marco and how ridiculous he was. They tried to make Jean talk to his crush but they never succeeded. Couldn’t they mind their own damn business?? No pressure, Armin said, it’ll be fun, Armin said, haha, fuck you Armin, Jean said.

He eventually opted for the fancy vampire. He had long hair so he could tie it with some kind of ribbon or something, he might borrow some of the hair extensions his mom owns to be able to have a ‘real’ ponytail. He bought fake fangs too. He wasn’t sure about a cape, though. It could look nice but also ridiculous, and that’s the last thing he wanted to look like, especially when Marco was expected to be there. Not that Jean wanted to impress him but if he could avoid looking like a twat especially in front of the freckled giant, well, that was more than nice. He ended up not buying the cape, and went out of the store, sighing.

“Better late than never, I guess.” Oh Eren and his sweet, sweet voice which sounded like some agonizing creature begging someone to put an end on it and oh boy would Jean do it with pleasure.

“Fuck off, Yeager!” Jean glared at him. They were known for insulting each other all the time, everyone wondered how they could end up hanging out together once in a while without trying to murder each other. They used to fight a lot when they were teens, Jean’s mother argued way too many times with her son about this, but Eren and him eventually calmed down when growing up, so now they just spat insults at the other’s face and that was pretty much all. After all, they were twenty-nine, they were grown ass men, but Jean couldn’t think of stopping calling Yeager names, he deserved them for being such a prick. Jean was no better, but he never pretended he was.

When he got back to his place (well, his mom’s place, actually, he went back there to spend some time with his mother, he had a flat in town, fuck you very much), Jean unpacked his costume and put it on a hanger. He headed to the bathroom and took a shower. He had two hours to get ready and leave for Reiner’s house.

“Mon petit Jean?” Mrs Kirstein called.

“Dans la salle-de-bains!” Jean answered. “Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?”

“Rien de grave, juste que.. Madame Bott m’a dit que Marco et toi étiez invités à une soirée et sa voiture est tombée en panne, alors j’ai dit à sa mère que tu le conduirais là-bas.” she said behind the door.

“MAMAN???!!! Why the fuck would you do that?!!!” Jean squeaked.

“I believe in you, son, don’t disappoint me.” she left, and Jean swore he heard her evil grin.

Marco and Jean were actually neighbors, the freckled man moved in with his mom almost twenty years ago, the mothers got along well very fast since they both were native French speakers, Mrs Bott being Belgian and Mrs Kirstein being French. Jean grew up learning English, French and German (he knew basic stuff only) since his dad was from the German speaking side of Switzerland. He was born in Lausanne but didn’t really remember the city since his mother moved to Trost when he was six after his father left. The only thing Jean knew about his dad was his eye color since he got the same.

Back to Halloween stuff. Jean was anxious because his mom got the brilliant idea of promising a ride to Mrs Bott for her son, that would mean trying to talk to Marco for more than a greeting. They used to be very close friends as kids but Jean slowly took his distances when he realized he fell for his friend when he was something like sixteen, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, not like this at least, because he thought he sure did with being distant and all. Then, they attended to different colleges which made them go a bit more apart. They were now working in the same school, Jean teaching French and Marco being an accountant. They didn’t interact much except for morning greetings next to the coffee machine. Reiner, who just got hired at Titans high as a PE teacher and soccer team coach, immediately noticed how much of a pining mess Jean was when spoke to his brown-haired colleague. Of course, Reiner had to ask him what was going on between the teacher and the accountant. The coach got his brightest idea (what he _thought_ was his brightest idea), he had to throw a party and invite his coworkers and some friends and Jean being one of them, so was Marco, but they won’t be informed of each other’s presence. Reiner Braun really thought he was a damn genius and Jean hated the guy.

Jean had to leave in an hour, and here he was, struggling with his mother’s hair extensions. They had the exact same hair color so it won’t be noticeable. He called his mom for help and she managed to put everything properly in less than ten minutes and nothing fell from his head. She also tied her son’s hair with an olive green ribbon. They stared at each other through the mirror for a while. They looked terribly alike, except that Mrs Kirstein eyes were dark brown and Jean’s were hazel-green but they were almost twenty years apart twins.

“Voilà, j’ai fini. Tu es magnifique, fiston. Oh!! J’allais oublier! Attends, je reviens!” she declared. Jean was afraid, he was very afraid of his mom.

She came back with a square flat metal box and the evilest grin on her face.

“Maman?” he didn’t dare to open the small case so he shook it, she didn’t. He finally opened it and oh fuck, yes, she did. She gave few condoms to her son.

“In case you’d get lucky, go get him!” Mrs Kirstein encouraged her son.

“Mais non!! Mais maman!! Why the fuck would you do that??” Jean shouted, his face was redder than a fire engine. He could openly talk about sex with his friends, hear their stories and all without batting an eye, but with his mother?? There was no freaking way they’d be having this conversation.

“Vraiment? Jean, mon petit Jean, mon bébé, ma chair et mon sang, mon fils adoré, je ne veux que ton bien et ton bonheur, surtout. Et on va pas se mentir, hein, j’en ai un peu marre de te voir et de t’entendre soupirer après le petit Bott! Ça fait presque quinze ans!! Alors soit tu passes à autre chose, soit tu prends ton courage à deux mains, et tu lu parles ce soir! Sinon… C’est moi qui lui parle, et tu vas pas aimer ça, mon garçon.” she threatened. He knew she was being serious and Mrs Kirstein wasn’t the kind of woman you wanted to joke around with, she was short and a bit chubby, not that impressive you’d say at first glance. Take a closer look, listen to her and think again. Jean, a 190 centimeters tall man, could easily be terrified by her even though she was very kind and loving. He definitely didn’t want to mess this up. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. His parent was so going to embarrass him if he ever screwed this up. No pressure at all. Everything was fine. Marco should be there any time now and Jean wondered how he could hide his mom’s little ‘gift’ from the man he was helplessly in love with. He ended up putting the small packages in his pants’ pocket, hoping for the best.

And there was Marco. Jean heard his mother rushing towards the door saying she would open. They greeted each other and the guest came in.

“Jean? Marco est là! Dépêche-toi de descendre, vous allez être en retard!” Mrs Kirstein shouted.

“Ouais, ouais, ça va! Je t’ai entendue! J’arrive!” he replied dryly before cursing in his breath. He went downstairs to find Marco, dressed as some kind of hunter with a huge fake blade on which there was fake blood, he was wearing a black denim jacket with a red flannel and a black tee underneath and dark blue jeans, he had some kind of light brown leather shoes, those were his usual ones, actually. He looked like he went straight out of a Supernatural episode after hunting some monsters with the Winchesters. He used some makeup to create dirt stains on his face as though he was in a fight against evil. He looked hot, so damn hot. Marco smirked at Jean.

“Look at you, Jean!” he said cheerfully before moving closer. “Long hair really suits you. You look great.” he added.

“Please, I look exactly like my mom!” Jean answered, speaking way faster than usual.

“How is that an issue? She’s beautiful.” Marco shrugged. The vampire was definitely not expecting that. Did Marco just… ??

“Are we going, now? We’re going to be late! Au revoir, madame Kirstein!” the brunet grabbed Jean’s hand and headed to the front door. The shorter man turned to his relative who raised her thumbs up with an encouraging smile.

“Have fun, kids!” she simply said before closing her door.

Jean had the hardest time unlocking his car.

“Are you okay, Jean?” Marco innocently asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I am, why you ask?” the driver’s voice was shaking and sounded higher than usual.

“Are you mad at me for saying your mom’s beautiful? First, she truly is, and don’t worry, women aren’t my thing also, she’s your mother, so I would never! Plus, even though she’s adorable and all, I would never dare, I don’t want to die at the age of thirty! I’ve got some unfinished business here.” the passenger said, winking before taking a seat.

“I’m not, don’t worry, Marco. Let’s just go to that fucking stupid party.” Jean reassured before starting his vehicle.

They spent the ride in complete silence. Fortunately, Reiner’s place wasn’t very far from Jean’s, something like ten minutes away. They immediately recognized which house it was. Music was blasting from it and it was ornamented with tons and tons of fake spider webs, there also were spider plushies here and there, some pumpkins were placed on the ground and on the stairs which lead to the front porch and a plastic skeleton was hanging on the door. Reiner even customized his doorbell which made Jean jump because it was a motherfucking loud scream of pure terror.

“What the fuck, Rei..? Who’re you?” Jean asked when a raven-haired man opened the door, his costume consisted in a blade which appeared to be crossing his throat with lots of blood. He was pretty tall, had green eyes and oh dear did he sweat.

“Reiner, Liebling? I think your last guests are here! Please, come on in.” the shy host invited them inside.

The house looked bigger on the inside. The living room was huge, the couch was against a wall, Reiner and his mystery man obviously moved the furniture to get more space for their guests.

“Happy Halloween, guys!! I’m glad you could come!” the PE teacher greeted. He was dressed as a mummy.

“Lemme show you around so you don’t get lost if you guys need to use the bathroom or even a bedroom, who knows. Just don’t use ours.” he winked, then laughed. Reiner was definitely tipsy if not drunk. Jean sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

When they got back downstairs, Jean noticed that Sasha was eating snacks, lots of snacks, she sipped on her beer once in a while. She was talking to Connie who was trying to stop her from eating the whole buffet. The duo waved at their friend when they saw he was there.

“Hey Jean! Look at you!! You’re gorgeous!” Sasha complimented. She was a witch and her husband wore cat ears.

“Hi guys! What are you, exactly, Connie?” Jean demanded. The shorter man ducked his head in embarrassment.

“He’s my cat! You know, as in a witch pet!” the young woman explained with enthusiasm. Poor Connie was visibly dying of shame.

“He’s cute, don’t you think? Oh? Where’s Marco?” she questioned.

“I don’t know, maybe in the kitchen.” the vampire shrugged.

People were drinking, dancing. Some were chatting in the corners of the room. From what Jean saw, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were there, there was also a short blonde woman dressed as Harley Quinn. He didn’t know that woman but she seemed close to Mikasa who came as Catwoman. Marco came back to Jean and offered him a drink he refused because he had to drive them back home safely.

“You’re no fun, Jean.” the freckled hunter pouted.

“What happened to the ‘I don’t wanna die at the age of thirty. I’ve got unfinished business here.’ from earlier? I just want to drive you home safely, okay?” the vampire declared with concern.

“Okay. I’ll try not to get wasted, then.”

Many guests complimented Jean on his costume, hell, even Ymir did! She wore a Jack Skellington outfit with the character’s face as a mask, her girlfriend, Historia, was Sally. The freckled woman seemed to notice something further behind Jean and smirked. She was being a bit touchy all of a sudden and her face was very fucking close to the bearded guy's.

“Ymir? What exactly do you think you’re doing?” the blond man questioned, obviously feeling uneasy.

“I’m doing you a favor.” she leaned to Jean’s ear. “You’ll thank me later.” she patted the confused man’s shoulder and left.

“I’m sorry for Ymir.” Historia said before following her lover.

Minutes passed and Marco was nowhere to be seen. Jean wasn’t really comfortable at parties, especially when he had to spend the evening alone. He looked for his friend in every room but he didn’t see him. He decided to go upstairs where it was calmer, and less noise wouldn’t hurt him. He sat on the floor next to a door and sighed. Going to this party was a bad idea. After all, he barely knew Reiner since he just moved in Trost and got hired when the school year began so what was he expecting? Having fun? Being able to confess to Marco? Even Sasha and Connie weren’t with him, they were probably having fun downstairs with the others. He wanted to go back home but couldn’t find his friend, he tried to text the guy but his phone died before getting an answer. He got back on his feet and bumped into the one he was looking for.

“Oh. Sorry, Marco. Can we go back home? I know it’s barely been two hours but I honestly don’t feel that good.” Jean said.

“Sure. Your place or mine?” Marco was staring at the shorter guy, his gaze was pretty intense.

“Mar..” Jean got his face cupped in two large hands and felt like melting when the brunet’s lips landed on his. The kiss was short but left Jean’s mind blank.

“I’m asking you again, Jean, your place or mine? Don’t make me repeat myself.” Marco’s mouth softly brushed the other man’s when he spoke.

“Okay, my place, then, I don’t want your mom to slaughter me after waking up in your house.” he added quietly.

Jean didn’t really realize what was happening until he parked in Marco’s alley. His heart was beating way faster than it’s ever been, he automatically followed the taller man to his room.

Once they were inside, Marco pinned Jean on his door, closing it by the way, and devoured his lips. His hands got lost in the dirty blond strands and managed to get rid of fake hair.

“Much better.” he said before attacking Jean with kisses again. He went from the tempting mouth to the right cheek and ended up in the neck. Marco felt fingers running under his shirt, caressing his skin. The grip on his hips tightened when the brunet’s teeth nibbled Jean’s neck. The bite sent a jolt right into the shorter one’s spine.

“Are.. Are you drunk?” the vampire asked between two heavy breaths.

“I’m not.” the voice sounded deeper and huskier than usual. “I want you.”

Marco pulled Jean closer to him by wrapping an arm around the other one’s waist. He lead the man to his bed, kissing him again. It wasn’t soft, it was desperate and impatient. Marco had been waiting for this for a long, long time. He was craving for this and so was Jean. The blond guy fell on the mattress and watched his partner getting rid of his jacket and flannel. The freckled giant went back on the man laying on his bed. He unbuttoned the shirt under him, kissing every spot he could reach. Feeling Marco’s starving mouth on his bare skin made Jean’s burning desire grow even more. He could feel his blood rushing straight to his groin. His gaze came across the greenish brown eyes filled with lust.

“Are you okay with this, Jean?” Marco questioned.

“Yeah..” Jean answered. “Why you ask?” he demanded before lifting the black tee, revealing the freckled body he often dreamed about.

“Just wanted to make sure you want me to fuck you because I want you reaaally bad.” the dark piece of clothing flew across the room and feeling each other body to body increased their arousal.

Jean was struggling with Marco’s belt as he was drown in kisses and bites. When the trousers were finally undone, the brunet let it fall on his feet and took the other’s pants away.

They were laying on the bed, kissing, biting and licking every inch of skin they could reach. Marco was between Jean’s legs and let a slightly louder grown escape when he felt the blond man’s hands slipping in his boxers before pressing on his butt, then jerking his hips. They sensed each other’s erection growing harder and harder.

Jean left his partner’s arms for a sec and reached his pants, searched in the pockets and came back with the condoms he got earlier.

“Think we’re going to need those.” he said before putting the square packaging on the night stand. He was the first one ending up naked but he was followed few moments later by his partner who stroked both of them making Jean bite his bottom lip, muffling his moans. Marco leaned to his lover’s ear, dropped few kisses here and there in the process.

“Je veux t’entendre, Jean. Whimper for me, don’t silent yourself.” he whispered between two gasps.

“S’il-te-plaît.” he almost begged before tracing a line on Jean’s torso with his lips. He let go of the rock hard cocks and grabbed the rubbers, he didn’t even bother to separate one from the rest, he just ripped the paper of the first one and went back to Jean.

“Can I?” he demanded and got a nod in response.

Marco wrapped the protection around Jean’s length before licking and kissing it. He took his own sweet time, making his partner sigh in pleasure while stroking himself at the same moment. He closed his mouth on the blond guy’s penis, heard his name between quiet whines which got a bit louder when Marco moaned against the hardened flesh and took it deeper and deeper, almost in his throat. He bobbed his head few seconds before letting go of his lollipop, making a ‘pop’ sound, right after Jean told him he was close.

“The fuck, Marco?” he growled in frustration. He glanced at the hand grabbing a small bottle of lube. He automatically placed himself on all fours, his ass up in the air, shivering in anticipation.

Marco kissed his lover’s spine smoothly, tracing a line down his back. He poured a certain amount of the cool liquid on his hands and warmed it up a bit before generously rubbing Jean’s entrance. He gently pushed a finger inside, started moving a bit, unintentionally meeting the magical fleshy bulb of tissue that made Jean go ‘oh my.. Fuck, Marco, do that again!’. So he did that again. Hearing Jean crying his name over and over again made him want to rush prep but he managed to keep going on the pace he chose.

He informed his partner that he’d insert a second finger inside while pouring another huge amount of lube. He went in way slower this time, letting Jean gradually adjust to the intrusion and ignoring all the ‘fuck prep, I need you now’ the blond was saying. Marco found the oh-so-marvelous bundle of nerves very easily this time, but tried not to hit it each thrust. He had to stretch his lover first even though he did enjoy teasing Jean with taping his prostate once in a while. He couldn’t refrain a smirk each time he saw the pale bottom in front of him going backwards to take more of his fingers. His dick twitched at the idea of being squeezed tightly, he had to gather all his inner strength not to dive between those perfect butt cheeks, that being said, he was seriously running out of self-control. He pulled his fingers out as slowly as possible, took the small bottle but froze when he saw Jean’s hand giving him a protection, saying he couldn’t wait any longer and that he’d be okay.

Marco unfolded the small wrapping and let the safety slide on his shaft, stroking himself in the process. He spilled what was left in the little container and spread it on his cock and his partner’s hole. Jean pushed the brunet to make him lay down and carefully climbed on him. He took Marco’s length between two fingers and impaled himself little by little, leisurely taking one inch at a time. His breath was steady, he wasn’t uncomfortable nor was he in pain. He wasn’t worried about being hurt or broken in half, he trusted Marco with his own life.

When Jean took all of Marco’s member, he stopped moving, taking his time to get used to his lover’s presence. He let a finger run on the left side of the beautiful blushing freckled face, gently smiling at the shimmering gaze lit by the moon. He let a hushed ‘I love you, Marco’ escape his mouth before moving his hips.

Jean wasn’t going hard on his partner, he made sure to gradually build up the pleasure, he didn’t want to give everything he had, he didn’t want this to end too soon, not after waiting for him all those years. That being said, a part of him wanted to be wrecked so bad that he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. He felt himself tightening around his lover when Marco thrust, brushing his most sensitive spot. Judging by the grin on the freckled face, he was so very pleased with himself so he kept going, quickly imposing his faster rhythm.

Marco gripped Jean’s pelvis, being somewhat rougher which felt amazing for the blond guy whose prostate was moderately being touched. He covered his mouth to refrain a loud whimper when he changed a bit the angle of his lower body which ended up blocked with large and strong hands while his insides were being smashed. Hot waves of white pleasure were running through Jean’s body, he was whining Marco’s name like a mantra, requested for more so he got more, he wanted it harder so his lover gave it harder to him. He didn’t care about going little by little or tenderness anymore, Jean just wanted to hear Marco’s body slamming his, moaning his name repeatedly while ravaging his inner walls and pressing his hot knob against his sweetest point over and over again. Both of them were close, but Marco wanted his man to cum first, he wanted to feel his muscles clenching around him so he caressed Jean’s throbbing erection until he reached climax. The shorter man was almost voiceless, he could sense himself grasping Marco’s cock, he tilted his head back while being violently struck by his orgasm exploding in every part of his being, his partner followed him few thrusts after making him nut. Marco slowly jerked his hips, making both of them quietly moan.

They were breathless, Jean’s legs were so weak that he didn’t dare to move at first, he was afraid of falling but he freed Marco anyway before falling on him. They threw their condoms in the trash bin after knotting those. The blond guy asked for tissues to wipe his bottom before being dragged into strong freckled arms under the bed covers.

Marco kissed Jean’s forehead, mumbled few inaudible words and fell asleep right away.

When Jean opened his eyes, he thought he had the most intense wet dream of his life before realizing he was in Marco’s room, naked in Marco’s bed next to said Marco guy who was reading, sipping his coffee from time to time.

“’mornin’” the blond rumbled. He sat on the mattress, expecting pain in his lower back but it felt more like a slight discomfort than a really painful sensation.

“Hey. Coffee? Also your mom’s here.” Marco declared. “She called my mother because she was worried you didn’t answer her texts and she came over. Good luck.”

“Marco, too much information, I need coffee first. I’ll deal with maman after being caffeinated.” Jean replied.

Twenty minutes and three cups of coffee later, Jean finally went downstairs, hoping his mother wouldn’t kill him.

“Jean Kirstein, we’re going to have a chat.” Mrs Kirstein spoke.

“Maman.. My phone died yesterday and I was really tired after the party and yeah..” Jean tried to smile. His mom looked at her neighbor’s son.

“Yeah, I wonder why...” she sighed. “Just use Marco’s phone next time, a power bank or something. Mrs Bott told me you got back here around 10pm because she heard some noise coming from her kid’s room.” she leaned closer to her child.

“Also, I’m glad you finally spoke to the kid and that you guys made up. In case you were wondering how I know, you’re glowing, both of you.” she said quietly.

The mothers went back to their conversations when their sons headed to the stairs. Marco closed his bedroom door.

“You know, if my cousin hadn’t been so touchy with you, I would never have found the courage to kiss you.” the freckled man confessed.

“Your cousin?” Jean paused. “Oh. Ymir. Didn’t know you guys were related. How is this connected to you kissing me, though?” The brunet bit his lips.

“Let’s say I can get a bit jealous when I see people touching you, let’s also say I want you for me and only for me.” he glanced away. So that was the favor Ymir was talking about.

“Okay.” Jean agreed.

“What do you mean ‘okay’? What kind of ‘okay’ is that?” Marco sounded panicked.

“Okay as in I wanna be with you because it’s always been you, Marco, always. Dude, for real? Every fucking one openly made fun of me those last fifteen years because I was pining really hard after you and you never noticed?”

“In my defense, you never noticed me doing this either!”

“Whoah.” they breathed in unison before sitting on the bed.

“Well, guess you got yourself a boyfriend, Jean. Well, if you want me to..”

“I know I can be dumb, Marco, but I’m not _that_ dumb, I didn’t wait fifteen years to let you go, there’s no freaking way I run away this time! Guess you’re stuck with me, Bott.” Jean cupped the freckled face in his hands and leaned closer to the plump lips he loved so much.

“Guess I’m perfectly fine with that.” Marco spoke against his lover’s mouth before kissing him smoothly, smiling in the embrace.

Maybe going to that one party at Reiner’s wasn’t that much of a bad idea after all. Listening to Sasha and Connie wasn’t that terrible. Nothing went wrong, everything eventually went pretty good. It’ll be fun, Armin said, it was fun, Jean confirmed. He was also going to thank Ymir later.

Jean’s friends were.. Something, but they were really cool actually, except Eren, he still disliked the bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for French stuff: 
> 
> Maman means mom
> 
> \--
> 
> “Mon petit Jean?” (I translated Jeanie with "my little Jean" because I thought it was a nice way to say it)  
> “Dans la salle-de-bains!” Jean answered. “Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?” (In the bathroom. What is it?)  
> “Rien de grave, juste que.. Madame Bott m’a dit que Marco et toi étiez invités à une soirée et sa voiture est tombée en panne, alors j’ai dit à sa mère que tu le conduirais là-bas.” (Nothing bad, but.. Mrs Bott told me Marco and you were invited to a party and his car died, so I told his mom you would give him a ride there.)
> 
> \--
> 
> “Voilà, j’ai fini. Tu es magnifique, fiston. Oh!! J’allais oublier! Attends, je reviens!” (There you go, I'm done. You're gorgeous, son. Oh!! I almost forgot! Hang on, I'll be right back!)
> 
> \--
> 
> “Vraiment? Jean, mon petit Jean, mon bébé, ma chair et mon sang, mon fils adoré, je ne veux que ton bien et ton bonheur, surtout. Et on va pas se mentir, hein, j’en ai un peu marre de te voir et de t’entendre soupirer après le petit Bott! Ça fait presque quinze ans!! Alors soit tu passes à autre chose, soit tu prends ton courage à deux mains, et tu lu parles ce soir! Sinon… C’est moi qui lui parle, et tu vas pas aimer ça, mon garçon.” (Really? Jean, my Jeanie, my baby, my flesh and blood, my beloved son, I just want what's best for you, especially your happiness. And not gonna lie, uh, I'm quite done with seeing you and hearing you pining after that Bott kid! It's been almost fifteen years!! So you either move on, or you get your shit together and you speak to him tonight! Or else.. I will do it, and you're not gonna like it, kiddo.)
> 
> \--
> 
> “Jean? Marco est là! Dépêche-toi de descendre, vous allez être en retard!” (Jean? Marco's here! Hurry up coming downstairs, you're gonna be late!)  
> “Ouais, ouais, ça va! Je t’ai entendue! J’arrive!” (Yeah, yeah, I know! I heard you! Coming!)
> 
> \--
> 
> "Je veux t'entendre, Jean." (I want to hear you)  
> "Sil-te-plaît." (Please)
> 
> And I think that's pretty much it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! You can yell at me on twitter @ Blitziaeleece!!
> 
> I hope I'll be back soon!! /o/ Take care of yourselves guys!


End file.
